Children of Tomorrow
by Kayleigh-talitha
Summary: What happens after Teenage Curse? How is Nick coping with his new age? But judging from the happenings in this story, he doesn't even get the time for that. Chapter 6 up! *story completed*
1. The Beginning

*Title: Children of tomorrow  
  
*Author/pseudonym: Kayleigh_talitha  
  
*Email address: kayleigh_talitha@h...  
  
*Rating: I don't know yet, but maybe some PG-13  
  
*Focus: All, with Kat this time  
  
*Status: New, unfinished  
  
*Special warnings: none, but it might help you to follow the story better if you read Teenage curse first  
  
*Archive: sure  
  
*Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction and is written purely for the private *-entertainment of PTL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy or any other organization that owns an interest in "Poltergeist: The Legacy"(TM).  
  
*Episode spoilers: no  
  
This story will be seven chapters long, not as long as you all are used to, but well, I just couldn't make more of it. I hope you will enjoy this one as much as the other.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
It was a quiet Sunday afternoon in San Francisco. The sun was shining, children were playing, birds were singing. It was just a beautiful day. The members of the Legacy were having an official day  
  
of. Alex went to the main land to visit a friend, Derek was working in his office (no rest for the precept) and Rachel was enjoining the weather. She smiled to herself. Where was Kat? She complained yesterday about headache, but this morning nothing had bothered her she said. Probably no serious headache, but one can not be too careful these days. So Rachel wanted to check her over, just in  
  
case. She finally found Kat in the living room. Nick lay on the couch with Kat on top of him, her head resting on his shoulder. What a pretty picture, she thought to herself, wishing she had her camera.  
  
"Hello you two, I thought you were planning on building a tree house? What happened?"  
  
Nick shrugged and pointed at Kat. "She wasn't feeling alright, so I kinda figured it had to wait."  
  
Rachel was surprised, Kat was asking for a tree house for weeks now, and now when they finally made plans for it, she was feeling sick? This had to be quite serious. "What's wrong, Kittykat? Still having that headache?"  
  
She did look pale, Rachel noted to herself. Kat nodded at her mom's question, her ponytail bouncing around with that gesture.  
  
"I feel sick, mommy. And so does Nick, he said so himself," and with she pointed at Nick in the same way he did before. Rachel glanced over to Nick, who gave her a weak smile in return. Hmm, they both looked pale and sick. Rachel touched Kat's forehead and then Nick's.  
  
"Ooh, you two are glowing like a fireplace. Up to bed right now!" To her surprise they just nodded and agreed with her. That was strange; they never listened when they were sent to bed, what happened that they did now?  
  
"But mommy.." Ah there was the resistance, Rachel thought to herself with a smile.  
  
"I wanna stay with Nick. Can I sleep in his bed?"  
  
Rachel laughed when she saw her daughter looking up to Nick in an adoring way. Nick was her adopted big brother, or so Nick thought, he would be shocked if Rachel would tell him Kat rather had him as her boyfriend.  
  
"Okay, just this one time, now go, go, go. I want to take your temperature."  
  
The kids walked slowly upstairs. Rachel shook her head when she saw that, they were acting like her grandparents, and those were dead for years now, if they reminded her of them, they had be quite sick. Kat probably infected Nick with the flu. Nick was still weak from what happened a month  
  
ago. And not to mention his age, well his body's age to be precise. She went in search of the first aid kit, and after she found what she was looking for, she made way to go upstairs, but bumped into Derek  
  
in stead. He frowned, something he always did. It was what Rachel called, his idea of showing emotions.  
  
"Where's the emergency?," he asked her with his heavy Dutch accent.  
  
"Oh. Kat and Nick are sick, probably the flu. I've send them to bed."  
  
"Is there anything I can do?, "he asked, not really expecting an answer to the question.  
  
"No, it's okay. I think I can handle something like the flu."  
  
Derek nodded to her and that meant to Rachel that this conversation was over. She wanted to walk away, but Derek stopped her. His eyes sparkled and he smiled a little. Rachel knew this was a sign that Derek was excited about something, and she knew what about.  
  
"You've got the papers, don't you?"  
  
Derek kept smiling. "Yes, I did. Nick's officially my son now. The adoption papers arrived yesterday."  
  
Rachel was as happy as Derek. This was something good coming out of all those sorrows. Derek wanted to adopt Nick as soon as he found out that Nick officially was a minor with no legal parents. He had a lot of talks with Nick about it and they finally agreed that adoption was the best option. Nick kept his last name though, to honour his mother.  
  
"Nicholas Boyle Rayne, I like it. Congratulations, Derek. You're a father now."  
  
For the first time in his live, Derek felt happy. Yes he did have a son now, although he was already twenty-seven in spirit. Rachel patted him on the shoulder. "I have to go and see how the kids are doing."  
  
When she entered Nick's room, she was happy to see that they were both in bed. She quickly took their temperature and was a little shocked in how high it was. She gave them an aspirin and a vitamin  
  
shot. "Now get some sleep Kittykat. And you to Nick."  
  
Nick grinned. "Yes mom."  
  
Kat giggled. Rachel hid her smile, trying to look serious. "I mean it. Now get some rest."  
  
She left the room, hoping they would listen to her for a change. 


	2. It's starting

Author's note: Again, I have to warn you al, this story is one of my first. I wasn't that great in English or writing back then. I can't be bothered to rewrite the whole thing, maybe when I don't have so many things to do. I hope you guys will like it.  
  
Kiwi: glad you liked it but please explain what you thought was weird in the first chapter? Maybe I can change it a bit.  
  
Shambalaya: I don't mind flames, but this is just payback for what I told you in your LOTR story. Be a bit more of a big girl next time and read the story before you review.  
  
Natascha: lol, again questions, it's great to see how you're getting into a story. Of course it's not a regular kind of sickness; it wouldn't be a Poltergeist story if it was. Nick is frustrated, but he's only been a month like this, he's still trying to understand it all. If it would have lasted longer, the House would have one big problem in their house. Hmm, drown the world with your tears huh? Guess I have to build myself a boat. *winks*  
  
Erin: hehehe, football touchdown dance, now I wonder how that looks. We don't have football here. Do I treat my reviewers well? Thank you. I do try to be considerate for you guys, because without you, I wouldn't be writing stories.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
The next morning Rachel called to Kat's school. Kat was still ill and couldn't come to school. Her teacher wasn't as surprised as Rachel thought she would be.  
  
"You're not the first to call, half of the students are sick. And by the looks of it, the other half won't make it either."  
  
"That sound like a huge flu epidemic."  
  
"Tell me about it. Wish Kat all the best from me and take care."  
  
Rachel stood there for a minute still holding the phone in her hands. She felt strange, worried. Something was wrong.  
  
"What's the matter, honey? You've seen a ghost?"  
  
Rachel turned her attention to Alex, who was standing behind her and shook her head. "It's nothing. Never mind."  
  
The ladies walked to the control room, for the daily routine of reading important events. Derek nodded to them, looking very serious.  
  
"I think I may have found something that needs our attention."  
  
Rachel and Alex smiled to each other. That usually meant a new case. Derek typed in some orders and sighed when the computer didn't obey.  
  
"Technology...who needs it?....", he muttered to himself. He made room for Alex who was waiting to help him. She typed in some commands and on the huge screen appeared the article Derek wanted to show them. Derek snorted. The computer just didn't like him. Rachel read the article, knowing why she was feeling so worried.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
MYSTERIOUS ILNESS ATTACKS SCHOOLS.  
  
San Francisco, by Ted Dawson.  
  
The schools are struck by silence. Only a few students made it to  
  
their school. The others are in bed, suffering from what seems to be  
  
a giant flew epidemic. The teachers are stunned. Nobody saw this  
  
before. Empty school on a normal day. What happened? That is what the  
  
faces say of worried parents. The hospitals are overcrowded with sick  
  
kids and their parents. Doctors don't know yet if it is a flu  
  
epidemic. Parents with sick children are advised to take them to the  
  
hospital immediately.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Rachel gasped. It isn't flu? What if her little baby girl was sick?  
  
Alex hugged her., seeing her colleague's face. Derek was quick in taking care of the problem. "It is just precaution, Rachel. Something we have to obey. I suggest we take Kat and Nick to the hospital, while Alex is investigating this."  
  
Alex nodded to Derek. "I'll see what I can find."  
  
Derek and Rachel walked to Nick's room, to get him dressed. Nick lay in his bed, still and very pale. His face was covered with sweat. He didn't wake up when Derek shook him. Rachel touched his forehead. "Oh my god, he's burning up. We have to get him to a hospital very soon."  
  
Derek nodded. Rachel ran to her daughter's room, expecting the same there. But thankfully Kat was still awake, sick, but awake. Derek lifted Nick in his arms and walked as fast as he could to the  
  
chopper, Rachel followed him with Kat.  
  
It wasn't a long flight to the hospital, but to Derek is seemed a lifetime. His security chief lay motionless in his arms, showing no sign of life except his soft breaths. It was a circus at the  
  
hospital, with the press searching for a story or a hart melting picture. Derek was glad they took the chopper, so the press wouldn't notice them. They landed on the roof of the hospital, where a couple  
  
of doctors were waiting with a gurney. They took Nick and Kat to examine them, leaving two very worried people behind. 


	3. Is there hope?

Author's note:  
  
- Liosaxx: Here's the next chapter, thanks for your review!  
  
- Kiwi: Lol, I'm glad it was not a serious weirdness, I was afraid my story might be a little strange, well it is, I really don't write like that anymore, but, *shrugs* it works. I won't change a thing about it, don't worry.  
  
- Erin: Sure, go ahead, make our poor Nicky boy feel better. Don't we all love the stories where our favourite security chief is in trouble? I know I do.  
  
- Oooooh, Natascha: *shakes finger* you have to do your homework girl, or else you're getting into trouble, like now. I hope he was mild on you. Good luck with the rest of your English, I'm sure you will do just fine.  
  
- Sam: Thank you! You probably read it on the yahoo group, I'm glad you still like it, thank you for your wonderful review.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Dr. Corrigan?" called a voice to the waiting room. Derek and Rachel jumped up fast, walking to the man who waited in the door. The older doctor nodded to them and said they had to follow him. He showed them into a small office and closed the door. Rachel sat down quickly, her nerves on breaking point.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't have good news, Dr. Corrigan. Your daughter is suffering from a disease we don't recognise. The other children, who were brought in, had the same symptoms. She's stable right now and not in a life threatening situation."  
  
Rachel could only nod; her voice didn't want to respond at the moment. Derek looked at the doctor.  
  
"What about Nick? Is there news about him?"  
  
The doctor gave him a sad look and turned his gaze to Rachel.  
  
"Maybe you can leave us to talk in private, dr. Corrigan?"  
  
Rachel already stood up but Derek shook his head. "She can stay, she's a close friend from Nick."  
  
The doctor blinked. That woman a close friend from the boy who was brought in? The world just couldn't stop amazing him. He cleared his throat and looked Derek in the eye.  
  
"I'm very sorry, dr. Rayne, but your son is very ill. He seems to be suffering from the same disease as Katherine, but it much worse in his case. To be honest, we have no idea how to treat him. We gave him some penicillin, but I don't think that will help much. And we gave him something to sleep."  
  
Derek wanted to scream when he heard the news but he didn't. He had to be strong, for Rachel and for Nick.  
  
"So, you have no idea what's wrong with the sick children?"  
  
Again the doctor gave him a sad look. "No, we don't. It's very strange. We can't find any bacteria, or something that would explain  
  
the illness. It just came out of nowhere."  
  
Derek made a note to himself that he had to look into that, it sounded like a Legacy case.  
  
"Can I see Nick?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "Of course. Dr. Corrigan, a nurse will take you to your daughter. Dr.Rayne, if you would follow me?"  
  
Derek followed the doctor and ended up in a wing with signs of warning. The doctor took him to a large window. "I'm sorry, but this is as far as you can go, dr. Rayne. We have to be careful with spreading the disease." He entered the room, after he had put on the white protective clothing, and left Derek standing there.  
  
Derek saw Nick lying in bed, with a lot of tubes sticking out him. Nick looked very small in that big, white bed and Derek felt his hart break. The doctor talked to Nick and Nick turned his head to see  
  
Derek standing outside. He smiled to Derek and waved, sticking up his thumb. Derek smiled when he saw that gesture, Nick wasn't defeated jet, it meant.  
  
In the meantime, Rachel saw almost the same thing as Derek, with Kat in the room. Her heart broke too. She sighed. Oh Derek, she thought, are we gonna get true this in one piece? Is this something the Legacy can defeat? If it was a Legacy case, then she had hope. The Legacy always won, no matter what....It just had to be like a case, and it would all be well. 


	4. Hope died

Author's notes: A little warning here, character dead. Many thanks to all reviewers.  
  
Kiwi: Thank you for your enthusiastic review lol. You're not at all demanding.  
  
Natasha: Hmm, yes, what caused their illness, good question. It will be answered in the next chapters. I'm glad everything is okay with your English teacher. I hope you can forgive me for what I've done in this chapter *smiles sheepish*  
  
Erin: Lol, lot's of weird persons around here on FF net, yep. We all just love to torture our favo characters and write stories about it. Welcome to the club.  
  
Jamileigh17: thanks that you decided to comment. I will check out your site, that's a promise, I love reading more PTL stories. Any chance of you posting them here on FF net?  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************  
  
After days passed, the Legacy members grew more desperate by the minute. Alex only left the computer when she needed some sleep, and even that  
  
was something she did rarely. Derek never left the side of Nick, who slipped into a deep coma. And Rachel kept searching for a remedy, while watching her daughter's  
  
every move.  
  
More and more kids were becoming ill in San Francisco and the hospitals couldn't cope with the amount of sick children. Derek knew they were missing a clue or something. He sat there in the hallway, watching Nick as he played the facts in front of him. The sick children were in the age between ten and eighteen. All different  
  
races, different backgrounds. They had absolute nothing in common. Who would want to make these children sick? They were in the prime of their life's, the next generation. And at that moment it hit Derek with all of it's force. The next generation! That was the similarity between these children, they were going to be the adults of the future. Somebody, for some reason, didn't want them to be adults. He immediately called Alex, explaining what he had found out.  
  
Nick didn't know what was going on outside the small little world what his head provided. He had flashes of memories. Some good, some very evil.  
  
He saw Julia, with her sweet smile, laughing at him, dressed in a beautiful cocktail dress. Her eyes glistered with the love for him.  
  
She reached out for him. Nick wanted to touch her, to feel her, but when he finally did, he felt a cold wet body. He screamed, falling on his knees, when he saw the only women he ever trusted, hanging like a scarecrow, glaring at him with big dead eyes. Nick's heart broke when he had to relive that moment again so many years ago.  
  
He remembered last Christmas, spending it with the whole group, including Kat and Philip. He felt very happy at that moment, filled with love and peace. Surrounded by his chosen family. And he fought against the blackness that surrounded him, a battle he didn't or couldn't win.  
  
Derek saw the battle taking place. He didn't need to be a psychic to know what was going on inside that pale head of Nick. And again he wished he could touch Nick, comfort him. But the doctors wouldn't let him. Derek tried reasoning, begging, exploding. But the answer remained a definite no! Derek just kept smiling, being stubborn as Hell. At sometime the doctors would agree with him, being so tired from Derek's whining.  
  
This was taking to long. All the children in San Francisco were dying and nobody could do anything about it. Only the Legacy could.  
  
But even the Legacy was powerless now. And that stupid computer couldn't come up with anything. Alex sighed. She was sitting here for weeks now, searching for something, searching for nothing. Kat was in a coma now too, just like all the other children. Rachel was desperate and Derek was exhausted. The house was falling apart  
  
and there was nothing she could do about it. Alex looked up startled when the phone rang, she was so lost in thoughts she forgot where she was. She picked it up when she saw Derek's number.  
  
"Derek, how are........"  
  
Derek's voice interrupted her, thick with emotions.  
  
"He's gone Alex."  
  
Who's gone?, she thought. But when Derek broke down in tears, she knew. Her heart broke, silent tears streaming over her cheeks. Memories flooded her mind.  
  
His smile, his face when he discovered he was right, the way he had protected them all so many years. She hung up the phone, in shock, she didn't know what to say to Derek right now. Her desire to speak left her. Then she dialled the only one she could talk to, the only one who understood her like he had. She waited to hear his comforting voice, thick from his accent.  
  
"Philip Callahan speaking."  
  
She broke down and told her friend the awful news.  
  
The funeral was hold in silence. Everybody was in shock, grieving. Even the weather was sad, dark clouds gathered the sky, mist surrounded the graves.  
  
Only the camera of the journalist, who had sneaked in, made a soft clicking noise.  
  
Rachel tried to comfort Derek, but failed to do so completely. She was crying, to sad to be of any help to anyone. The psychiatrist was lost in her thoughts, and couldn't care for anybody else for the first time in her life.  
  
Philip was holding Alex, comforting her. The journalist observed it all and wrote it down. He could see the headline already, 'Family morns over first child died of the  
  
epidemic'. It was going to be a hell of a story. Or maybe the headline: 'Luna Foundation lost his member by epidemic'. Hmm, sounded good too.  
  
Philip stood there, by the small grave, waiting for the others to disappear quietly. He looked up to the sky, tears streaming, disappearing with the rain that poured down from the dark sky.  
  
"Why did you do this, why would you take him, after all this? Do you call yourself a God?"  
  
But there was no answer, only the soft dripping of the rain. Philip walked away, head bowed, returning to his new home on Angel Island.  
  
The journalist shot one last picture, the picture that was going to be on the front page. The picture of the headstone on the little grave, covered with  
  
flowers.  
  
Here lies my son and our dear friend,  
  
Nicholas Boyle Rayne,  
  
The protector has found peace. 


	5. Is this the end?

Author's note: *laughs* please don't kill me for killing off Nick just yet. Please wait until the last chapter is up before you decide I'm a very annoying writer.  
  
Kiwi: of course there's more to it. You know me *laughs* The next chapter will be the last, and you'll know if he's dead or not ;)  
  
Frances: Lol, I can't believe you reviewed on here, thanks hun  
  
Liosaxx: erm, maybe a nightmare, maybe a resurrection, I dunno, next chapter it will all be clear.  
  
Natascha: lmao, I think this is the first time you left such a short review, sorry for shocking you!  
  
Denise: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, well, actually I did but still..Next chapter, a bit more patient please.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************  
  
Derek rubbed his eyes, feeling tired and old. It was two weeks ago when they lost their friend, but it felt like yesterday. And still Derek didn't believe it all, he kept telling himself this was a bad dream, this wasn't happening. He looked at Rachel and for the first time he noticed how old she looked, how tired and desperate she looked.  
  
And he couldn't blame her. Kat was still in coma, and the other children were dying every day.  
  
Derek never questioned the Legacy, he always believed in the good cause, fighting against evil. But now he didn't know if he wanted to fight. If he had to make theses sacrifices all the time....then why bother? He missed Nick, he missed the humour of Nick, hell, he even missed Nick's angry moods! And he knew the others were too. Sure, they did their part of the work, they ate, they slept, but they didn't live anymore, they were walking around like zombies, trying to make it to the next morning.  
  
He sighed, his house was falling apart, and he didn't even care about it. He felt empty, lost.  
  
Phillip glanced from his paper to Derek, worried about his precept. Derek seemed so out of it after Nick's death. Like he didn't care if he lived or died. He understood it, Nick was his son and now Derek lost that son so soon. And now, when Nick was gone, Philip realised something else. The house seemed empty, cold, without life. The heart of the Legacy was ripped away. Funny, how you realise somebody's importance when they're gone and it's too late.  
  
Rachel looked at her plate, not feeling hungry at all. Al she could think about was her little baby, lying there in that cold hospital room. And she couldn't even touch her kittykat. She understood now the hatred some people had against doctors. She hated them too now, she even hated the fact she was a psychiatrist right now. If Kat and her survived this all, she would leave. There was nothing here for her to stay. The Legacy was falling apart and she couldn't care less. She just wanted to be with her daughter, and morn about the loss of the man she thought of like a little brother.  
  
Alex slowly sipped her coffee, not even noticing there were others at the table. She glanced at the empty spot at the table and to Nick's  
  
happy face mug. She missed him so much, it was hurting her. She still thought he would walk through that door, grabbing his plate full with food and say, just kidding! But he didn't come. He only came to her in her dreams, dreams filled with his funeral, his illness, his pale face. She had dreams about Julia, remembering her funeral.  
  
She didn't even notice she was crying, and if she did, she wouldn't care. She had little to care about.  
  
Back in the hospital, Kat's monitor started beeping. Her little body was shaking and her head tilted from side to side. She was having a dream, a very disturbing dream, but somebody tried to wake her from that dream. Somebody was calling her name, away from that light, away from daddy and Connor.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Nick standing at her bed, she blinked, not understanding how she could see him, and why he was here.  
  
"Nick! You're better?"  
  
Nick gave her a smile, trying his best to hide his own emotions from the girl, knowing it would only make her more upset.  
  
"No, but I don't have pain anymore. Listen kiddo, I don't have much time, so please listen to me, okay?"  
  
Kat nodded, knowing this was serious. She wondered why Nick looked so pale, almost blue, he almost seemed translucent.  
  
"Kat, I need you to give a message for me to Derek, can you do that?"  
  
And Kat nodded again, wondering if that was all, just delivering Derek a message, she could do that.  
  
"Of course, I'm a big girl now."  
  
Nick smiled, a genuine smile now, amazed at how nothing could surprise her.  
  
"Of course, how can I forget. Now listen to me......"  
  
And Kat listened to everything he said to her, remembering it all. She screamed suddenly when Nick started shimmering, like a picture. And then, he was gone, disappeared into a bright light. A nurse came running in, startled by the screams and was very surprised to see Kat up. She called a doctor and Rachel immediately, knowing this was good news. 


	6. The end

Kat was glad she was home again. It took a lot of talking but the doctor's finally agreed. She had to be back in the hospital tomorrow but for now she had time to do what Nick asked her to do. She grabbed six candles and placed them in a circle in her room. She repeated the words Nick taught her.  
  
At first, nothing happened, and she feared she did something wrong. But then a fierce wind blew out the candles, and rattled the old windows in her room. She couldn't see much, the wind whipped her hair painfully in her face.  
  
She could hear Derek and her mother enter her room, yelling what the hell she was doing. A bright light appeared as the wind stopped dead in his track. And there stood Elissa again, her pale face glowing with the bright light. Derek and Rachel were very surprised to see her again. Kat was disappointed. She had expected to see Nick standing there, alive and well.  
  
Elissa did not smile, not like the last time they had seen her. She didn't look all that well, she was to pale. She looked at them with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
Derek carefully approached her.  
  
"Elissa, what's wrong?"  
  
Elissa turned to Derek, smiling a sad smile.  
  
"I'm sorry about Nick, that wasn't meant to happen."  
  
Derek just nodded, accepting her condolences.  
  
"I don't want to be rude, but what are you doing here?"  
  
Rachel decided to be blunt and get to the point immediately. She had been through a lot and didn't care any more about the formalities. Elissa looked from one to another, seeing the tiredness written on their faces, the grief and sorrows leaving marks. And she realised how old they looked.  
  
"I need your help, to change the past."  
  
Derek raised an eyebrow, showing his surprise with that gesture.  
  
"To change the past? Is that even possible?"  
  
The angel nodded.  
  
"Yes it is. We made a mistake and now San Francisco is paying for it."  
  
Rachel looked angry when she heard that. She almost lost her little daughter and she did loose her best friend.  
  
"You are responsible for the disease?"  
  
Again the angel nodded, ashamed this time.  
  
"Yes, because we gave Nick his youth back, somehow the balance between good and evil shifted. The Dark side has more power now and we can't do anything about it. If we don't stop this, the world is going to suffer. And the only way to prevent this from happening is to send somebody back in time. Somebody that can stop all of this."  
  
Derek looked at her with big eyes, having a hard time believing all of it.  
  
"That means Nick will live."  
  
"He will. But you Derek will have to make the sacrifice."  
  
Derek nodded, knowing this all would have consequences. But it didn't matter, they would have Nick back.  
  
"It won't be easy Derek. Nick and the others won't remember a thing. Nick will be his old self again. Do you accept?"  
  
Derek smiled, thinking about the last months spending with Nick as his son. It has been great while it lasted. At least he would have those memories. And they all would be a whole team again.  
  
"I accept."  
  
Elissa smiled.  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
As she said that, the bright light that surrounded her, started to make his way to Derek. It slowly encased Derek, increasing until Derek couldn't see anything, forced to close his eyes from the brightness.  
  
At first he felt disoriented and strange, seeing he was in his office now. It took him a couple of seconds before he realised he was already back in time. He looked at his watch immediately, seeing it was almost midnight, the night Nick would have been changed. He ran upstairs and changed the future the minute he bashed into  
  
Nick's room.  
  
Sometimes Derek would miss the fact that he was granted with a son for a couple of weeks. But that feeling didn't last long when he  
  
watched Kat and Nick playing airplane. His team was the most important thing in his life, they were his family and he had that back now. And that was all that counted in the end, the team and the Legacy.  
  
The end 


End file.
